


sloppy seconds

by thunderylee



Category: My Boss My Hero (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Makio is turning 30 and Kazu knows exactly what – or who – to get him.





	sloppy seconds

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s been a year since St. Agnes – a year and a half, Makio inwardly corrects himself, kicking at the autumn leaves that dust his path home from school. He’s in his second year now, a lot tougher than before but at least he’s passing. It’s nice having Kazu around, even if he has to watch his temper in front of the other students.

They’re in the same homeroom, participate in the same activities, and study together. At home, while Mikio runs the show _temporarily_ , Makio and Kazu do their homework and talk about the other kids at school whom they’ve become friends with. They’re pretty cool kids in Makio’s opinion, but they’ll never hold a candle to 3-A.

Particularly Jun and Hikari, who have become like distant memories. They tried to keep in touch after that heartfelt graduation day, but university is time-consuming and after Jun stopped answering Makio’s mails, Makio stopped sending them. He wants to ask Mikio if he sees him around campus, ask how he’s doing and if he’s being treated well, but Mikio likes to play on people’s weaknesses and the less Makio shows him, the better. For his pride as well as the future of the Association.

Kazu, however, is in his element. Having known nothing other than serving Makio for most of his life, it’s like a dream come true to be able to spend time with him everyday. He can help explain things that Makio doesn’t understand, and while he still gets yelled at just as much as before, it’s equated with the times he’s been told ‘thank you’ and otherwise shown appreciation for everything Kazu does for him. Sometimes he even feels like… like he’s Makio’s _friend_. It probably isn’t true, but it makes him so incredibly happy that he entertains the thoughts as much as he can.

He knows how much Makio enjoyed Jun’s company, even if the little shit insists on calling him ‘Makki’, and Kazu can’t think of anything better than to surprise his aniki with an old friend for his thirtieth birthday. It’s in Makio’s best interest, really, that he feigns illness one day and tails Mikio to school in hopes of tracking down Jun.

It doesn’t take long, although Kazu doesn’t have to lie about being ill anymore with the way his stomach lurches at the sight before him. He never wanted to see Makio’s little brother like this, his pants around his knees in an abandoned classroom while Makio’s first true friend kneels before him, bobbing up and down on – Kazu looks away in disgust, not because it’s two guys but because it’s Mikio.

If he wasn’t about to lose his breakfast, he’d pull him by the hair and knock the living shit out of him, although at this point he’s at a loss of which one he would hit first.

He flattens himself against the wall and tries to block his ears, the slurping sounds making him angrier with each passing minute until Mikio finishes – thankfully silent – and footsteps move closer to the doorway.

At this point he doesn’t care which one it is, twisting an arm around a back before he makes an identification. He doesn’t even have to open his eyes – the familiar smell of the kid’s hair is enough. Jun is scared, unknowing of who’s behind him and unwilling to call Mikio for help. The last part is what baffles Kazu the most, in the midst of his anger he notices Jun struggling quietly, not even really trying to contact the man whom Kazu assumes is his boyfriend if he’s doing such things to him _in school_.

“Please let me go,” Jun says flatly, his voice void of its usual zeal. “I need to go to class.”

“I can’t believe you would betray Aniki like this,” Kazu says without thinking, shaking Jun because he knows Makio would frown upon anything else.

“Ka-Ka-Kazu-san?” Jun stutters, fumbling over the sounds. “I’m sorry, I was never told your family name.”

Something in Jun’s demeanor makes him let the kid go, but not before dragging him around the corner and turning to face him. Jun’s eyes are big and empty, his mouth nonsmiling and his body lax, not at all like someone who just finished pleasing someone he loves.

“Is he forcing you?” Kazu asks, his voice rising in surprise.

Jun shakes his head. “No, it’s my own choice. I want his guidance.”

“Guidance?” Kazu makes a face at Mikio guiding anyone. “So it’s like… payment?”

“Sort of.” Jun sucks his lip into his mouth in a way that would be innocent if Kazu didn’t know any better. “When Mikki-senpai is in a good mood, he tutors me. I keep him in a good mood.”

Kazu blinks. Repeatedly. “Are you stupid?”

Jun shrugs. “This is university.” And before Kazu can interrupt him, Jun steps forward and stares him down; he’s gotten a lot taller in the past years. “How exactly am I _betraying_ Makki?”

“Um.” Kazu gulps, the gangster for _life_ intimidated by an underage brat with a baby face. “Th-th-th-th-that’s his brother.”

“I know,” Jun replies darkly. “If I can’t have him, I can have the next best thing.”

“Eh??” Kazu exclaims. “You want Aniki?”

Jun purses his lips. “This is none of your concern. You don’t even go to school here. Please leave.”

“Anything concerning Aniki _is_ my concern,” Kazu says strongly. “And you’re the one who stopped responding to his mails, not the other way around.”

“He _told_ me,” Jun says exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. “He told me that Makki has his heart set on being boss when he graduates, and bosses can’t have… you know.”

“Boyfriends?” Kazu offers.

Jun cringes and looks away. “Don’t _say_ it.”

“Who fed you this bullshit?” Kazu demands. “It’s true that it’s not common practice, but I think that if he’s the boss he can fuck whoever he wants, even if it’s _you_.”

Jun narrows his eyes at the implication. “Mikki-senpai told me, Kazu-san. I think he knows more than you.”

“ _Mikki-senpai_ is fucking with your head,” Kazu says, becoming more and more full of anger towards Mikio for being the reason why Makio’s friendship with Jun fizzled. “Come on, I’ll take you to him right now and he can tell you himself.”

“No!” Jun screams, then rushes to cover his mouth and look around to see if anybody heard. The hallways are empty – class must have started already – and he looks relieved as he lowers his voice. “There are many reasons why that is not a good idea -”

“I could say the same thing for you _blowing_ Mikio on a regular basis,” Kazu cuts him off. “If you want to be worried about something, worry about what Aniki is going to do when he finds out about this.”

Jun stills, raising his eyes to meet Kazu’s. “I can buy your silence.”

“If you want me to keep my mouth shut,” Kazu says slowly, “then come with me right now.”

Jun’s chest heaves with his breath before he sets his jaw. “May as well, I’m already missing class.”

Despite the circumstances, Kazu is practically giddy as he leads Jun to the train station and settles in for the ride. Jun cracks open what looks like a scary textbook and starts highlighting, and Kazu figures that he should leave him alone and think about how it’s going to present this to Makio.

“You love him too, don’t you?”

Kazu’s neck turns sharply, his eyes wide and blinking as he regards Jun’s expectant look. “Of course I do,” he answers right away, like it’s practiced. “We’re all family.”

“It goes beyond family, doesn’t it?” Jun presses. “From what I remember, you were the one who was always going out of his way to protect Makki and make him happy. Are you going to sit there and tell me that it’s just your job?”

Folding his arms, Kazu directs his attention out the window. “That is none of your concern.”

He hears a chuckle as Jun returns to his book. “I’ll bet that it _becomes_ my concern.”

Kazu lets the conversation die and continues watching the scenery until they reach their stop, where he practically shoves Jun off of the train and drags him the few blocks to the Sakaki mansion. The others seem to read Kazu’s mind and stay out of the way, not that he gives them much of a choice with the way he closes them in Makio’s main room and pushes Jun into a chair.

“Makki isn’t going to like that you got rough with me,” Jun says in a sing-song voice.

Kazu spins around to glare at him. “He’s not going to like that you sucked off his brother either.”

“Oh, thanks for reminding me,” Jun says, reaching into his bag for some mouthwash. He makes a big show of gargling before finally swallowing. “There.”

“That’s disgusting,” Kazu remarks, making a face. “How could you… never mind, it makes me sick to think about.”

When he looks up, Jun’s right in front of him. “But it’s okay if it’s Makki?”

Kazu growls.

Jun is unimpressed. “Ah, we’ll just have to let him decide then, won’t we?”

His eyes widening, Kazu starts to respond, but at the same time the door flies open and Makio’s bag flies across the room, followed by his person. “Kazu, you bastard, you look perfectly healthy-” and he stops short, seeing Jun swiveling around in his chair and grinning up at him.

“Hi, Makki!” he chirps. “How was school?”

Makki’s jaw drops a little as he turns towards Kazu. “Did you bring him here?”

Kazu nods and cringes, preparing to be yelled at, but when nothing happens he opens his eyes to see Makki gaping at him. “Happy birthday?”

Jun gasps. “Oh, that’s right! It _is_ Makki’s birthday!” He searches around in his bag like a present would miraculously appear. “Um… let’s go out to eat! My treat.”

“Aniki has dinner with the family tonight,” Kazu says shortly, followed by Makio’s reluctant nod.

“Why… why are you here?” Makio asks, appearing a little confused. “You haven’t talked to me in so long.”

“Um,” Jun stalls. “I’ve been busy.”

Kazu snorts.

“But I’m here now!” Jun declares with a big smile, racing across the room to throw his arms around Makio, who freezes and stares incredulously at the top of Jun’s head.

“You got taller,” Makio says, slowly extending an arm to awkwardly pat Jun’s back.

“I did!” Jun chirps, squeezing him more tightly as he looks up to meet Makio’s eyes. “I’m twenty now.”

“Twenty…” Makio repeats. “Oh, right, I’m thirty today.”

“Happy birthday, Aniki!” Kazu practically yells, bowing stiffly.

Makio looks confused until Jun loops his arms loosely around Makio’s waist and leans against his chest. “I’m your present.”

“My present…” Makio repeats again, then turns towards Kazu to give him a threatening look. “Did you drag him here against his will, Kazu, you bastard?”

“Of course he didn’t,” Jun answers before Kazu can finish cringing at Makio’s tone. “He brought me here because he loves you.”

Kazu gasps. “In a completely heterosexual way.”

Blinking, Makio looks helplessly at Jun. “I don’t understand.”

“Me too,” Jun says quietly, and even Kazu isn’t sure what he’s talking about until he raises one of his hands to cup Makio’s face and stands on his tiptoes to lean in for a kiss.

Kazu sees red and storms across the room, sputtering angrily until his collar is caught by Makio and he’s held at arm’s length while Makio slowly responds, moving his lips against Jun’s tentatively enough to make the latter giggle.

“Me too,” Jun says again, pulling away just enough to speak. “I also love you.”

Makio blinks again, his eyes shifting to Kazu whom he’s still got by the throat. “Is that true, Kazu?”

“That he loves you? Sure,” Kazu says uncomfortably.

“That’s not what I asked, you bastard,” Makio growls, yanking Kazu towards him until he’s in his face and staring him down.

“Kazu-san,” Jun says lightly, reaching over to run a finger through Kazu’s buzzed head. “Be honest.”

“Um,” Kazu sputters, looking at the floor through the minimal space between the three of them. “This little shit loves you too, though, so you should definitely be with him. Please allow me to leave you two alone.”

He starts to leave, but he’s pulled back by his shoulder and faced with Makio’s hard eyes. “‘Too’?”

Jun shakes his head. “For a yakuza, you’re really bad at lying.”

“Kazu!” Makio yells. “Don’t lie to me, fucker. What’s wrong with you? You’re acting like a girl. If you have something to say, fucking say it like a man!”

Kazu’s trembling, like he always does when Makio gets in his face, only this time he opens his eyes and stands tall, noticing the disappointment in Makio’s eyes instead of the usual anger. It’s for that reason alone that he closes the distance between them and presses their lips together, feeling Makio’s frustration shift sources just before he’s slammed into the wall.

He’s about to apologize and leave, but Makio’s body is what’s holding him up and Makio’s mouth is alive against his. Kazu’s sighing before he knows it, and Makio takes advantage of Kazu’s parted lips to slip his tongue between them, finding Kazu’s and making him clutch onto Makio’s arms to stay grounded.

“Well,” Jun says loudly, sounding highly amused. “I guess I’ll be going.”

Makio tears his mouth away from Kazu’s and turns towards Jun, letting Kazu fall to the floor in a breathless heap. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Jun cocks his head thoughtfully, frowning in confusion. “But clearly you choose Kazu.”

Appearing a little lost, Makio looks back and forth between both of them before squeezing his eyes shut and flopping down on his couch. “It’s my birthday,” he says decidedly. “I shouldn’t have to choose today.”

Kazu looks up and meets Jun’s eyes, seeing the challenge. He nods and races him to the couch, where they both sit on either side of Makio and look at him expectantly.

Makio returns their looks and shifts uncomfortably.

Finally Jun rolls his eyes and crawls halfway on Makio’s lap, licking at his lips until Makio lets him in. Kazu watches in horror as Jun’s hand slips between them and rubs between Makio’s legs, making him arch into the touch and harden visibly in his uniform pants.

“Are you just going to watch?” Jun mumbles with a smile as he unfastens Makio’s pants. “Are you a voyeur?”

Kazu makes fists with his hands and squeezes them, feeling his nails imprint his skin as Jun slides down Makio’s body and starts to take him into his mouth. Makio tosses his head back, groaning softly as his hips jerk up instinctually.

“You’re losing,” Makio says, flashing Kazu a goofy smile as he reaches out to rub Kazu’s head.

Kazu glares at the top of Jun’s bouncing head and scoots over to push him away, but Makio grabs him by the collar and pulls him back up, fusing their mouths together in a way that has Kazu forgetting that Jun is even there. He can feel Makio’s tension in his kiss, the way his arm snakes around Kazu to hold him close, the gasp when Kazu’s groin rubs against Makio’s thigh and Kazu groans deep in his throat.

The hand that slides up the back of his leg is too small to be Makio’s, but he doesn’t stop it and even rolls his hips towards the promising touch, whining into Makio’s mouth as he finally gets some relief.

Kazu’s too worked up to kiss properly and his face ends up in Makio’s neck, where he mindlessly nips and sucks at the skin as Makio moans even louder, one hand in Jun’s hair to reluctantly pull him away and up to kiss him. Kazu hears the smacking sounds and doesn’t really mind, because now Jun’s hand is directly between his legs and stroking firmly.

“Which one of us do you want?” Jun asks softly, abruptly letting go of Kazu to undress himself in preparation.

Kazu watches as Jun pulls out a tube from his pocket and pours the contents on his fingers, catching Kazu’s eye before slipping them inside himself, one at a time. Makio’s looking too, tightening his hold on Kazu as Jun’s fingers disappear between his legs, his face scrunching up as he becomes relaxed to his own touch.

“Makki,” Jun breathes, leaning in to brush his lips against Makio’s before moaning loudly, pushing back against his fingers before straddling Makki’s lap. “Makki, please let it be me. I want you so bad.”

“‘Kay,” Makio says distractedly, letting his head fall to the side facing Kazu as Jun withdraws his fingers and lowers himself onto Makio’s cock.

Makio cries out and grasps Kazu’s hip while Jun looks pained, breathing deeply as he sinks all the way down. Kazu reaches over to wrap his fingers around Jun’s length, and Jun flashes him a grateful look before starting to move, slowly lifting up before sitting back down with his bottom lip in his teeth.

“It hurts you,” Makio mumbles, his lower half shuddering from holding back. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jun says quickly, bracing himself with both hands on Makio’s shoulders before bouncing up and down, a little moan coming out with each breath. “Feels good.”

Kazu squeezes Jun firmly, feeling him start to get close as he rides more erratically, his own body trembling as Makio fills him over and over.

Then Makio’s mouth is on his neck, his teeth sinking into the skin and Kazu rolls his hips against nothing, moaning a little higher than he would have liked as Makio gnaws on him, clearly taking out his frustration on Kazu instead of Jun. Kazu certainly doesn’t mind, he’s glad that he can provide this service for Makio even though he desperately wants to be touched and is ready to beg for it.

His attention is demanded as Jun wails, twitching in Kazu’s hand and doing something with his insides that has Makio groaning as well, pushing up despite his reservations.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Jun pants.

“Stop,” Makio growls, speaking into Kazu’s neck but Jun hears it just the same, pouting as he lifts up and falls to the side, cringing and stretching out his legs.

“I’m sorry, Makki,” he says softly.

“Kazu,” Makki mutters, tugging on Kazu’s clothes. “Take his place.”

Kazu’s eyes get wide and he nods immediately, barely finishing the gesture before he’s thrown down on the couch, Makio’s large form settling on top of him. “Kazu,” he says gently, or as gently as Makio can speak his name when he’s ready to come. “Kazu, I don’t know how to…”

“I got it,” Jun chirps helpfully, kneeling beside them with the tube. He manages to slip his hand between them, slipping up Kazu’s inner thigh and right where no one’s ever been before.

Only for Makio would he let this kid touch him like this, and he can’t admit that it doesn’t start to feel good when he’s three fingers deep and rubbing against a spot that makes his body jerk for more, and it’s not until that touch disappears and Jun’s whispering “he’s ready, Makki” that Kazu realizes what’s going to happen next and braces himself.

Makio takes no mercy, plunging into him and thrusting right away through the protests of Kazu’s body, but Kazu can take it and he clutches onto Makio’s shoulder blades for support as Makio’s cock pierces him over and over. It’s a good kind of pain, one that makes Kazu moan and welcome the roughness, the way Makio couldn’t be with Jun.

He feels a hand on his length and looks over to see Jun’s smiling face, his eyelids a little droopy but his grip solid as he strokes Kazu in time to Makio’s rapid thrusts. Kazu’s eyes roll back into his head and his back arches, his body approaching release entirely too fast for his liking, but Makio is grunting and biting at Kazu’s neck, his tension at its peak that Kazu can feel inside him.

“Fuck,” Makio gasps, faltering in his rhythm but then thrusting double speed to make up for it. “Kazu, I’m gonna-”

“Me too,” Kazu manages to get out, his impending orgasm beginning to take over his senses. The last thing he sees is Jun’s knowing look before his world explodes, bringing Makio with him, Makio’s howl in his ear taking him higher as they both shudder and still, Makio’s full weight collapsing on top of him but he could care less.

Jun’s laughter brings him back to reality, and Kazu turns his head to see the little shit still sitting there staring at him, both of them. “Makki got what he wanted for his birthday, yeah?”

Makio grunts noncommittally, making no effort to get up, and Jun tugs on his hair to get his attention.

“Let’s play together again, okay? The three of us.”

“‘Kay,” Makio mumbles.

Kazu doesn’t answer, instead meeting Jun’s eye and smiling as it occurs to him that he’s not the only one who’s sloppy seconds here.


End file.
